El sueño de una noche de verano
by Aishiteru Hancock
Summary: Muchas cosas hermosas pueden suceder en un sueño. Puede satisfacer lo que en la vida buscas y no encuentras. Sí, es hermoso, pero también muy doloroso. Al darse cuenta de que es un simple sueño y del que debes despertar sabiendo que tal vez nunca podrás volverlo a repetirlo. Que nunca podrá ser algo real.


Aclaraciones:

Narración.

—**Diálogo. **

—_**Pensamientos.**_

Advertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Género: Romance | Drama.

Clasificación: M.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni otras series me pertenecen.

**El sueño de una noche de verano. **

**El inicio del aquel largo..., largo sueño...**

Él se encontraba sentando en uno de los columpios de aquel desértico parque, bajo una tormenta que no tenía intención de amainar él seguía balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, impulsándose una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez... No tenía intención de dejar aquel entretenimiento, prefería estar bajo la lluvia, se sentía cómodo bajo esta. Quizás una satisfacción algo triste y melancólica, pero reconfortante a la vez. Cada gota que caía aliviaba el dolor no solo físico sino que también el espiritual.

Cabizbajo, con algunos mechones rubios cubriéndole los ojos oyó unos pasos, el sonido que creaban las pisadas al chocar con el húmedo suelo crecía, por lo que se podía deducir que alguien se acercaba a él o al menos en su dirección.

El ruido de aquellos pasos cesaron, y él dejó de sentir aquellas gotas frías y reconfortantes**—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —**escuchó una voz, luego alzó la mirada.

Cuando lo hizo vio que se trataba de una delgada, alta y atractiva mujer de cabello largo y negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su cara hasta su mentón, ojos grandes y azules de largas pestañas, y piel blanca. Vestía una blusa roja que hacía resaltar los grandes atributos que poseía, una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo, prendas que destacaban las peligrosas curvas y las largas y bien cuidadas piernas que poseía. Traía consigo un paraguas con el que evitó que el rubio se siguiera mojando.

—**¿Un ángel? —**se preguntó al presenciar tal belleza cegadora. Los dos intercambiaron miradas, se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes en el que el tiempo se había detenido.

Los ojos azules fríos y distantes del rubio le hicieron verse a si misma, cambiando en sus ojos la imagen del rubio por la suya muchos años atrás, sentada en ese mismo columpio balanceándose una y otra y otra vez bajo la lluvia con un gesto confundido y perdido, mirada de alguien más muerto que vivo.

—**¿No tienes frío? —**cuestionó intentado librarse de aquellas alucinaciones, y al ver lo que este vestía. Se trataban de unas simples piezas, un polo de color negro, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Este solo la observó por unos instantes más y luego bajó la mirada. ¿Decepción? No, no era eso. Aquellos zafiros azules le intimidaron. Pudo ver en ellos la gran hostilidad que tenía hacia los hombres... Le recordaron a ese lugar al que no quería regresar.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que le lanzó la pregunta y él aún no le había dado una respuesta, cuando optó por hablar el rubio hizo un gesto que le daba a entender que diría algo.

—**Tengo..., frío... Sin embargo... —**pronunció pausadamente, expulsando un aliento gélido.

—**¿Sin embargo qué?**

—**Es reconfortante...**

—**Ya veo...**

—**Siento que la lluvia no solo limpia la suciedad existente en mi cuerpo..., sino que también la que existe en mi alma... Es como si se llevara consigo todo lo que me aqueja... Una renovación..., algo así..., pero... **

—**¿Pero...?**

—**Cada vez que lo hago siento que el frío aumenta... Las tormentas se vuelven más y más furiosas... **

—**Entonces..., ¿por qué no te proteges de ellas?**

—**¿Quién sabe...? No lo sé.**

Tenía una pregunta que hace mucho tiempo quería hacerle, pregunta de la que tal vez creía conocer la respuesta.

—**¿Por qué siempre frecuentas este lugar? —**eran muchas las veces que le había observado, sentado por horas en ese mismo columpio y haciendo otras cosas.

—**Me gusta observar a los niños jugar..., se ven tan llenos de vida... Me gusta observar a las palomas... Ellas tampoco tienen un lugar a dónde volver... —**con murria, vocalizó.

—**¿No lo tienes? **

—**Creí tenerlo..., pero me equivoqué y ahora huyo de el... No quiero volver a ese lugar..., le temo...**

—**Entonces no tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad? —**ante esto el negó con la cabeza. Inconscientemente y sin saber el porqué ella le ofreció una mano para que se levantase, este no sabía qué hacer o decir, dudo por unos segundos y luego lentamente acercó con timidez su mano a la de ella.

.

.

.

Ella era una exitosa y afamada escritora de veintiséis años de edad, aunque usaba un seudónimo para no ser reconocida y evitarse cualquier problema. A pesar de su belleza y edad aún conservaba su castidad, tenía muchas razones para pasar de los hombres y para mostrar hostilidad hacia ellos. Mujer de naturaleza fría y antisocial, sin interés alguno en mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones a alguien que no fuese parte de su diminuta familia; un día cualquiera eso cambia al observar a un chico que por su apariencia no pasaba de los diecisiete.

»Por asares del destino ella se encontraba caminando cerca de aquel parque donde de niña jugó con sus pequeñas hermanas, fue entonces que notó que había alguien sentado en el columpio donde muchas veces ella también lo había hecho. Por pura curiosidad se dedicó a observarle, se veía a si misma algo más joven balanceándose de atrás hacia delante en aquel entretenimiento. El muchacho mostraba el mismo gesto que la pelinegra poseía unos años atrás, era su misma imagen y aunque fuese hombre no pudo evitar que algunos sentimientos y emociones salieran a flote. Se había creado entre ellos algo parecido a un lazo o conexión, aunque ninguno lo sabía, bueno, tal vez ella lo sentía de algún modo. Desde la mañana hasta el atardecer él se encontraba en el parque, y su tiempo lo dividía en sentarse por horas en el mismo columpio, en jugar con los niños y en dar de comer a las palomas. Siempre vestía las mismas prendas, y siempre estaba acompañado de algunos moretones y heridas. Ella muchas veces se preguntaba si comía, dónde dormía y qué hacía en la noche, momentos en los que no podía observarle. ¿Qué clase de vida era la que llevaba el chico? Nunca lo supo.

Observarlo se había vuelto un hábito que le ocupaba mucho tiempo y le costaba dinero, tiempo que debería haber empleado en otras cosas más productivas, como por ejemplo escribir para ganarse el sustento, ya que al abandonar la casa de su abuela e independizarse se había conseguido un apartamento algo lujoso y la renta era algo cara, por no decir excesiva. Hasta hace poco no había ningún problema gracias a las muchas ventas que tenían sus novelas; pero, todo cambió desde el día que le conoció. Ya que concentrarse para escribir se la hacia algo complicado, siempre le albergaba preocupación ajena y otros sentimientos desconocidos. Por lo que no había podido escribir nada y por lo tanto no ganaba nada de dinero... Y el dinero que ganó de las ventas anteriores ya se estaba agotando.

Así los días transcurrían de forma pasajera hasta llegar a aquella tarde lluviosa.

»Ella se encontraba en su apartamento, intentado escribir algo para su siguiente novela. La falta de inspiración y el mal clima que azotaba a la ciudad eran grandes impedimentos, aunque la verdadera razón seguía siendo un chico de cabellera rubia y vida despreocupada. Él ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, su interés por él era demasiado grande, tanto que no le importaba su estado económico, bueno, tal vez un poco. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía de esa forma tan abrumadora... Si sus hermanas o su abuela estuviesen ahí, quizás la hubiesen felicitado por empezar a intentar cruzar o disipar el muro que ella había creado para alejar a las demás personas, en especial a los hombres y sus libidinosas miradas. De un momento a otro la tormenta que se vivía ahí afuera se incrementó, entonces la imagen de alguien se cruzó de golpe por su mente, sin pensarlo dos veces y con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, ella tomó su paraguas y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

»Y como lo suponía ahí estaba él, sentado en ese columpio bajo la fuerte lluvia. Por primera vez se le acercó, y luego le cubrió con el paraguas. Verlo era algo lastimoso. Al menos para ella quien seguía viendo en él un reflejo de si misma. Su cuerpo tembloroso, su piel pálida y algo seca, ¿hace cuánto que no comía?, a parte de eso tenía varias heridas y uno que otro moretón en su rostro. Por primera vez le habló, se sentía algo extraña, parecía una conversación con ella misma. Después de una leve plática le ofreció una mano, la mano temblorosa y tímida que empezaría algo..., algo que tal vez duraría por mucho tiempo..., si es que él la aceptaba.


End file.
